


A New Adventure

by rose_of_the_underworld



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991), Beauty and the Beast (2017), Beauty and the Beast - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gift Exchange, New Years, Romance, Romantic Fluff, batb 2017 holiday gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_of_the_underworld/pseuds/rose_of_the_underworld
Summary: Belle and Adam are determined to make this the staff's best Christmas ever. They are also determined to give each other the best gift ever.





	A New Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays, everyone! 
> 
> This is for the tumblr 2017 holiday gift exchange. Merry Christmas to bearholdingashark! I hope you enjoy.
> 
> This is a fusion of both the 1991 and 2017 'verses with vague references to Enchanted Christmas.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Beauty and the Beast

For the first time that he could remember, Adam was making a Christmas list that wasn't for himself. It turned out that, even when you cared for people beyond measure, thinking of the perfect gifts for them was immensely difficult. He was glad to have Belle by his side in the library, leaning over the table, and making her own suggestions for their joint gifts.

"Oh this would be perfect for Mrs. Potts!" Belle grinned as she wrote her idea on the piece of parchment between them.

Adam couldn't help his own grin. Belle had told him, rather sheepishly, that this would be her first time making a Christmas list as well. There had been no need for a list when it was just her father she needed a gift for. She had taken to Adam's idea to make this the staff's best Christmas ever with aplomb. She was adorable.

"Stop staring at me and concentrate on the list," Belle said with a giggle.

Adam felt his face turn red and he ducked his head to pretend to look at the list. He hadn't even realized that he was staring. They had been courting throughout the entire nine months since his transformation and he still wasn't used to her. If he was being honest with himself, however, Adam hoped that this would never change. Even if it was embarrassing.

"Oh don't be embarrassed." Belle's voice went from teasing to concern. "I was only joking." She entwined their fingers and said in her own embarrassed voice, "And besides, I like when you look at me like that."

Adam finally looked up to see that Belle was blushing as well.

"Oh you do, do you?" He couldn't resist teasing her back with a smirk.

Belle's blush deepened. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. All teasing forgotten, Adam weaved his free hand through her hair and kissed her back until he needed to breathe. Even then, he couldn't help himself and continued to pepper her jaw and her neck with kisses.

"Adam," Belle said breathlessly.

"Hm?" He continued to kiss her.

"Adam!" Belle said louder this time.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Adam finally broke away.

"We're supposed to be making a list!" Belle said with a laugh.

"You kissed me first," he pointed out.

"You were staring at me," she countered.

Adam let out a deep sigh. She was always right.

"I'm always right." Belle smirked.

"Not always." Adam rolled his eyes.

"Name one thing I was ever wrong about!" Belle let go of his hand to cross her arms.

"You think that Romeo and Juliet is Shakespeare's best work."

"Excuse you!" Belle gave a mock gasp. "I need to leave now."

"No, Belle!" Adam tried not to laugh. "We need to finish the list!"

"No, you've insulted me." She rose from her seat and stepped away from the table.

"You're on your own now."

"Belle, please!" Adam was mildly starting to panic now.

Belle snorted. She bent down and gave him another kiss to let him know she wasn't serious.

"I have to work on your present," she said. "We'll finish the list after dinner, alright?"

"Alright," Adam conceded. "We have to come up with something brilliant for Chip and the rest of the children."

"Absolutely." Belle nodded. "I'll see you at dinner."

Belle left the library and Adam dropped his head into his hands and let out a groan. Out of everyone on his list so far, Belle was the hardest. It wasn't that he was clueless. He had ideas, but none of them were good enough. He had given her a library! How was he ever going to top that?"

*

"How am I ever going to top a library?" Belle groaned after she closed the door to her bedroom.

For once, she nearly lamented their unconventional courtship. Sure, Adam's multiple grand gestures had thrilled her at the time, but now they seemed impossible to beat. The Beast may have seemed unrefined at the beginning of their acquaintance, but he had soon proved himself to be the most romantic person that Belle had ever met. Last year, Belle had written him a book, which had sufficed at the time, but now they were in love. She supposed she could write him another one, but was it too predictable? Christmas never used to be so difficult.

Belle sighed and looked around the room. Her eyes fell on the music box her father had crafted for her birthday. It was constructed to look like a library with a tiny Belle that spun around through the shelves. It played a lullaby that Papa used to sing to her as a child. Belle smiled.

*

Adam spent the next several days stressing over Belle's present. He had the money to give Belle anything, yet nothing still seemed good enough. Belle wasn't materialistic. She was content to spend hours poring over dusty vintage tomes in the library or examining the palace's art gallery.

_That's it_ , Adam thought to himself. Maybe he could find something vintage around the castle to give her.

Adam went to the jewel vault to see what he could find. Perhaps there was a necklace or bracelet he could find that Belle would like. Something simple and dainty that he could have cleaned up for her. Even if Belle wasn't into fashion, she did appreciate sentimentality and history. Adam was going through his mother's old jewelry box when he froze.

"That's certainly something," Adam murmured to himself.  
He definitely wanted to give it to Belle and they had discussed it before. He hoped that this was the right time.

*

Christmas Day dawned bright and early. Belle, Adam, Maurice and the staff all gathered in the ballroom. It was the best room to host them all and had been decorated to perfection. The Christmas tree was twelve feet tall. Everyone was in good cheer as they exchanged presents and Adam was pleased. He had managed to ruin Christmas for the staff for ten years in a row. He was glad for the opportunity to give them a good holiday for once. He decided that it was time to start part two of the morning.

"Joyeux Noël, everyone!" Adam shouted above the noise.

"Joyeux Noël!" Everyone responded.

"We had a special guest arrive late last night," Adam began.

Many faces in the crowd turned from happy to fearful.

"No enchantresses!" Adam clarified when he realized how it sounded. "Sorry, a very welcome guest. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I'll go get him."

Adam ducked out of the ballroom and Belle followed him a few minutes later.

"Really, Adam?" She raised an eyebrow.

"I know," he said with a cringe. "I really should have phrased that better...considering."

"I'll say," Belle agreed. "But enough talking and let's get you ready. The children deserve a very different type of Christmas magic than what they're used to."

"Yes, let's hope this goes well," Adam said.

He changed as quickly as he could and Belle giggled when she saw him in his red robes and hat, fake white beard, and sack of toys.

"What? What is it?" He asked.

"I said you look good with a beard, but this is taking it to extremes."

Adam rolled his eyes and walked back to the ballroom with Belle beside him. She opened the ballroom door a crack and entered while Adam hung back.

"Well the prince seems to have gotten lost," Belle said. "But I found our guest!"

Adam entered the ballroom and all the children squealed in delight.

"Joyeux Noël!" Adam pitched his voice lower and hoped the illusion would work.

"Papa Noël!" The children responded.

"I heard that you've all been very good this year and every year," Adam said. "I'm sorry that I couldn't visit for a while."

"It's not your fault," Chip piped up. "The curse made everyone forget."

Adam felt a throb in his heart. He tried to smile through the pain. It _was_ his fault.

"It's alright, children," Mrs. Potts cut in. "Papa Noël is here now and that's what matters."

Adam sent a grateful smile her way and began to distribute the gifts to all the children. Their utter delight was contagious and Adam found that the guilt didn't hurt as much now. After everyone had received their presents Adam announced that it was time for Papa Noël to return to the North Pole with a promise to return the next year.

*

Belle and Adam had decided to exchange gifts in private. As much as they loved their large extended family, nearly their entire romance had been performed in front of them and the couple preferred to keep at least some moments to themselves. They settled into the library on their favorite couch in front of the fire and nervously held onto their wrapped gifts.

"Would you like to open yours first?" Belle asked.

Adam nodded and took the package that she handed to him.

Belle tried to swallow her nerves as he opened it.

The music box was modeled to look like the castle and Adam gasped when he opened it. There was the ballroom in miniature with a tiny Beast in blue and a tiny Belle in gold turning in a circle to the song Maestro Cadenza had composed for them.

"Belle." Adam was gaping at the gift.

"Papa helped me," Belle nervously twisted a strand of hair around her finger. "If you don't like it, it's fine. It's just, I didn't know what to get you that you couldn't buy for yourself anyway, and I thought it was unique and that it was a nice memory and -"

"Belle." Adam cupped her cheek. "It's incredible. Absolutely beautiful. And you made it. Even if it were ugly I'd love it, but it's breathtaking."

Belle giggled.

"Thank you." Adam kissed her forehead.

"Can I open mine?" Belle asked.

Adam paled.

"Yes, of course," he responded after a moment. He handed her a small parcel.

Belle quirked an eyebrow. Why was he so nervous? She slowly untied the ribbon and removed the paper to reveal a small box. Belle opened the box and nearly dropped it.  
Inside was a dainty engagement ring. The band was gold with a round diamond in the middle and three tiny sapphires on each side of it. Belle stared at it for several moments.

"Belle?"

She looked away from the ring to see Adam on one knee in front of her. He took the hand that wasn't holding the box.

"Belle, you are the kindest, bravest, most intelligent, creative, and patient person I've ever met. You taught me how to be human and how to love. You're my best friend and the love of my life. I want to spend the rest of my life having adventures with you. Will you marry me?"

Belle started to cry.

Adam's hopeful expression turned to one of terror. He rose from the ground to sit beside Belle and took her in his arms.

"Belle, I'm sorry. You don't have to say yes, I won't be mad. I know you said you wanted to wait but I thought it had been enough time and -"

"Yes," Belle finally managed to say through her tears.

"What?" Adam pulled away from her slightly.

"Yes, I'll marry you!" Belle said with a teary smile and laugh.

"You will?" Adam was smiling now too.

"Yes!" Belle laughed again. "I love you so much, Adam. I'm sorry for crying, I'm just so happy."

"No, don't be sorry." Adam laughed. "I love you too."

"Will you put the ring on me?" Belle asked.

"Right! The ring!" Adam laughed again.

He took the ring out of the box and slid it onto Belle's finger. Then he kissed her hand. Then he kissed her lips.

"It's beautiful," she said with a sigh when they had parted.

"It suits you," he said. "It was my mother's. And her mother's. And hers."

Belle moved her hand around, admiring how the light from the fire made the ring sparkle.

"Joyeux Noël, Belle," Adam said.

Belle's smile faded. She wiped the last of her tears away. Then she promptly whacked Adam with a pillow.

"What?!" Adam gaped at her.

"You upstaged me again, you show-off!"

"What?!" Adam repeated.

"First a library, now this!" Belle shook her head. "You're really unbelievable, you know that? I thought my music box was so nice and then you just _had_ to propose. How am I ever going to top this?!"

Adam started laughing.

Belle crossed her arms and tried not to smile. And then Adam snorted and Belle started laughing too.

"You're the worst!" Belle said through her chuckles.

"You love me." Adam poked her in the side.

"I do." Belle finally stopped laughing. "I really and truly do love you, Adam. Joyeux Noël."

*

Six days later, all the palace residents gathered in the ballroom to watch the grandfather clock strike midnight.

"Bonne Année!" Everyone shouted in unison.

Belle turned to Adam and kissed him.

"I never had someone to kiss at New Year's before," she said.

"Last year I really wanted to kiss you," he said. "I didn't think my wish would actually come true."

"You were my wish too," Belle said with a smile.

Adam took her left hand and kissed the diamond that now resided there. It wasn't just the beginning of a new year. It was the beginning of a new adventure.


End file.
